


Day Twenty Five

by walkerofthestars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Bruce trying to be a good dad, Dick's been through some shit okay he just needs some hugs, I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here Thanks, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Whumptober 2020, disorientation blurred vision ringing ears, the character death doesn't last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerofthestars/pseuds/walkerofthestars
Summary: Whumptober 2020I think I'll just collapse right here thanksDisorientation, blurred vision, ringing earsHe turned a corner and found Robin fighting off Sportsmaster and some dude in copper and black and…Ah, shit, Robin was getting his ass handed to him.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Day Twenty Five

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to the last one, enjoy!

There were always ways a mission could go wrong.

Always.

But uh… this took the cake, really.

 _“Robin?”_ Miss Martian’s voice was vaguely worried although not at all surprised, _“uh… where… are you?”_

 _“found a little something on the map when I hacked in,”_ Robin answered, sneaking into the room, _“I can’t resist an unguarded office.”_

He started hacking the computer, keeping track of what the team was doing by following the mental conversation. They had completed the mission, they were just following any possible extra leads. It was uncommon that a mission went this well, they were going through all the protocol, it was strangely fun to finally have things go so well.

That being said.

When things go so well it suggests _something_ had to go terribly, horribly _wrong_.

Robin exited the office, keeping to the shadows. He noticed the person tailing him about two seconds too late.

He ducked from the projectile thrown his way and span, sending a bird-a-rang at them.

Sportsmaster.

_“Robin, rendezvous at the bioship.”_

_“yeah,”_ he held back a smile as he pulled out his escrima sticks, _“gonna take me a moment. Got company.”_

Sportsmaster threw several more shurikens at him and Robin dodged them all. They exploded on impact with the ground and the walls, he managed to avoid the fire but got caught slightly by the last one, stumbling and leaving himself open to a hit from Sportsmaster.

He twisted, using the momentum to throw a few hits of his own, kick and then sweep his feet from him. Sportsmaster rolled, coming up and taking out a pipe that flicked out into a spear.

“give up now, Boy Wonder,” Sportsmaster drawled. Robin settled into a stance, ready to fight.

“not my style,” he said, “besides, I think I can handle you well enough, school coach.”

“maybe on my own,” he said, and Robin caught the smile in his eyes, he heard footsteps behind him, “but we’re not taking that chance.”

Robin glanced behind him. he couldn’t see the new opponent all that well, but he caught copper and black in the corner of his eye.

 _“uh, guys, dealing with Sportsmaster and another unknown mercenary, could use a hand,”_ Robin said in the mind link, focusing back on the fight just as his two opponents jumped into action.

_“okay, you guys good?”_ Wally checked in, _“Imma go help Rob.”_

_“Kid, wait-“_

Too late, the speedster was gone.

Miss Martian sighed, “I’ll bring the bio ship around to them.”

Wally sped back into the building, running through the halls at top speed. Robin would be fine. He was _Robin_. But even still, he was on his own and surprised, he’d need help.

He turned a corner and found Robin fighting off Sportsmaster and some dude in copper and black and…

Ah, shit, Robin was getting his ass handed to him.

Wally distracted Sportsmaster, hoping Robin could handle himself against the lone unknown mercenary. He managed to get Sportsmaster all the way down the other end of the hall. He turned to Robin and-

Was just in time to watch the mercenary plunge a sword in his chest.

“Robin!”

He sped over, a blur, landing a solid hit to the mercenary. As he stumbled back, Wally became aware of the beeping on his chest. The mercenary had left a bomb there. he was blown back, trying to get up as soon as he could but his ears were ringing and his vision was swimming.

Robin held his chest, stumbling backwards into the wall on shaking legs. Wally took a sharp inhale as he managed to get himself to his knees, watching as Robin slid down the wall, wincing.

He shook his head, managing to get past the ring in his ears. He grabbed Robin, holding him in a fireman’s carry.

_“M’Gann where are you?!”_

_“here.”_

The bioship appeared, outside the window, it shattered.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Artemis rushed out, eyes landing on Robin, hands over the wound in his chest and oh god there was so much blood. His black gloves were slick with it, it was spreading onto Wally’s uniform. Wally sped onto the ship.

“M’Gann we need to get to Mount Justice _now_.”

She had to shake herself out of a daze, the whole team did. Wally lay Robin down in the middle of the ship, keeping pressure on the wound.

“come on, Rob, stay with me,” he hissed out.

“no…” Robin coughed, blood beginning to trickle out of his mouth, he winced, “promises.”

It was going to be okay, it had to be. There was no way in hell that Robin could die.

“you’re gonna be okay,” he muttered, “okay? Just, breathe, stay awake, stay with me.”

Robin winced, his own hands trying to keep pressure on his wound. They were shaking. He settled eventually for just holding onto Wally’s hands, turning redder and redder as he kept pressure. It wasn’t doing anything, blood was still seeping out.

“Wally…” Robin tried to swallow down some of the blood in his mouth, “think about… this.”

What Robin wanted to say was ‘think about what’s going on here, where this wound is, how far away the mountain is, don’t get your hopes up,’ but he was struggling to breathe.

Wally seemed to have decided to ignore Robin, or at least that sentence.

Aqualad sat down on the other side, tattoos glowing.

“healing magic is not something I have practise at,” Kaldur said, trying to compose himself as he started attempting to heal the wound. Not much was happening but the bleeding slowed.

They arrived at the mountain, finally realising they should’ve called ahead and told the league to ready medical supplies. Wally sped out with Robin in his arms. Canary and Batman standing and waiting, seemingly half way through speaking and now gaping at Robin, bleeding out in Wally’s arms.

“med bay. Now!” Canary ordered, turning and following along with Wally to the med bay. Batman stood, confused and surprised for a moment. Kaldur stalked forwards to explain but Batman turned on his heel and followed Canary. He was running, Kaldur took a double take at that.

Batman followed them into the med bay, watching as Canary started bustling about.

“call Leslie,” Canary ordered him.

he was busy staring at Robin.

“Bruce!”

His head snapped to her.

“call. Leslie. Now.”

“right,” he nodded, bringing out his communicator. He didn’t step away from the hospital bed, instead staying by Robin’s side as he made the call. Once done he slipped the communicator back in his belt and Robin grabbed his now free hand.

“okay, shirt off,” Canary ordered, a needle with anaesthetic measured out in her hand.

It was a blur, Wally pacing along the floor, Batman silently communicating with Robin, till Leslie stormed in.

“you, you,” she pointed at Wally and then Bruce, “out.”

Wally nodded, giving Robin a farewell look, then sped out. Bruce didn’t budge.

“now,” Leslie ordered.

Bruce squeezed Robin’s hand, then turned and left. Wally had disappeared, likely to join the team. Batman paced outside the med bay door. He should be talking to the team now, debriefing them, figuring out _what happened_. He could not. He would not leave this hallway unless Leslie let him back in to see Robin.

He paced back and forward, not paying attention to anything. Someone’s hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped.

“uh…” Superman gaped, “sorry.”

Bruce huffed and returned to his pacing, “what are you doing here?”

“Red Tornado briefed the team, then told me, I figured I would come.”

Batman gave him a strange look, but kept pacing, “why?”

He scratched the back of his neck, “uh… you know, we’re friends and I like to consider Robin like my Nephew.”

“he’s going to be _fine_.”

Superman gave him a sad look but composed himself, “of course.”

Superman sat down, Batman continued to pace, eventually Wally joined them as well, in civies and sitting down. The rest of the team trickled in. Aqualad standing against the wall opposite the door, chewing on his nails. Artemis joined Wally, sitting next to him and holding his hand. M’Gann and Conner standing by Kaldur, looking just as worried.

It was maybe four hours. Batman hadn’t been counting.

Canary walked out, the door open only a fraction of a second but Batman caught Leslie inside, disconnecting machines, head down.

Canary waited as everyone rushed out their questions, Batman stood, silent. Eventually the questions petered out once they realised she wouldn’t speak till they were quiet.

“Superman, head back to the watchtower. Team, wait in the lounge area. Batman,” she pointed down the hall, “I need to talk to you.”

Everyone seemed to deflate, but they walked out.

Canary nodded down the hall, the two walked into one of the side rooms.

“Bruce…” she began.

She didn’t have to say anything.

He sat on the couch that was there, head going in his hands, “don’t tell me.”

She sat next to him.

He took a deep breath.

And slid the cowl off.

He stood, going for the door.

“Bruce-“

He didn’t listen. Storming down the hall and into the med bay. Leslie was holding the sheet, hand above Robin’s face. She looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes. She left the sheet back, just over where the wound was, dark red stained against pale skin.

“go,” he said. His tone was lacking all the strength and gruff order it usually had. She nodded, leaving, a hand on his shoulder as she passed him.

Bruce approached the bed, hands shaking. He peeled the mask from Robin’s face, his eyes were slightly open, lashes shadowing over the slightest slit of blue. Bruce closed them entirely, finally seeing how shaky his hands were. He tried to take a step forwards, to grab the chair tucked to the side. His knees buckled.

A sob managed to break out, his shoulders shaking, as he kneeled before the hospital bed.

He thought it was rather poetic, that he could not stand, that his body refused to take his weight. He kneeled before Robin’s body just as he eventually would his grave, just as he would forever, begging his forgiveness.

 _I’m sorry_ , was all he could think.

_I’m so sorry._

Wally’s ears rang when Canary gave the news. He wasn’t listening, he froze.

She gave him a look. He was quite sure she’d asked him something. Artemis was holding his hand, staring.

He didn’t speed away, he walked. Artemis’ hand dropped as his own slid from her grip. One foot after the other. He finally got to the med bay, the door closed. He opened it, the lack of noise felt like pressure on his brain. He had had a shower, but he still felt Robin’s blood on his hands.

When the door opened he saw Batman, cowl down, sobbing, kneeling next to the bed. He was quite sure he was seeing something he shouldn’t be. He didn’t care. He locked the door behind him.

He went around the other side of the bed, unable to look at Robin’s body, just his face. If he focused on the face and didn’t think too much about how pale he was he could pretend.

He cupped Robin’s face in one hand, finally noticing that Batman had removed his mask. He wiped away a spot of blood that had managed to find its way to Robin’s cheek.

He felt almost like at any moment Robin would wake up and stare at him. That he’d laugh and throw his arms around Wally’s shoulders and giggle out ‘did you really think I was dead?’ in the exact tone that he always had when he’d just done some mischievous little stunt that saved the day.

But he didn’t. he just got paler. His chest wasn’t moving.

Wally dropped to his knees, letting his head rest against the side of the bed, hand staying on the mattress to lay on top of Robin’s own lifeless one.

What if he’d been faster? What if he’d joined Robin sooner? What if he’d turned a fraction of a second earlier and seen the mercenary about to stab him and got in the way?

What if he’d had a chance to die instead of him?

He would.

But he didn’t.

And now all he had was a dead best friend and a head full of ‘what if’s.

_I’m sorry._

“I’m _so_ sorry-“

The end of the word was cut with a choked out sob.

_It should have been me._

Three years later Wally stared at someone he didn’t know.

He was hugging the girl, Raven, looking visibly relieved. Everything was different. he was taller, had more muscle, his hair was longer and perhaps darker, his skin paler.

But the eyes were the same.

He looked up from his hug, seeing the heroes outside the room. He seemed to visibly wince. He exchanged a few words with the girl. He looked…

Not scared. Scared wasn’t the word. More… unsure. Completely unaware of how to handle this situation. Terrified of how many ways it could go wrong.

Canary turned and ordered them all, except for Batman, out. Wally was too busy staring, he didn’t budge. Canary repeated the order, he thought about fighting her on it, he thought about leaving, he thought about straight up feinting on the spot. None of them happened.

“he can stay,” Batman said. Canary nodded and left. Wally stared, shocked, at the dark knight. The man was staring at his son, very alive. Wally tracked his gaze back to him, Raven never leaving his side.

They walked to the door, Raven holding his hand. As soon as he opened the door she moved in front of him, as if to protect him from an attack, or unwanted hugs.

Everything about him looked wrong, except for the eyes. And they were all Wally could look at.

Dick swallowed, tense, psyching himself up.

“hi,” Wally choked out, and he was quite sure his voice cracked.

“hi,” Dick said. And his voice sounded wrong. Deeper, thanks to age but also… he sounded tired and like his throat was sore. Maybe he was injured, but Wally doubted it. maybe his voice was permanently damaged, Wally had no thought against or for that idea, only a pang in his chest that hurt way too much.

Batman looked entirely out of his depth. He just stared. Dick stared back.

Batman took the cowl off. Dick stared, gaping, genuinely shocked at that development.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said, “I should have-“

“there was nothing you could do, you thought I was dead,” Dick said, “it’s not your fault, you didn’t know to look.”

“I should have saved you.”

“you weren’t even there for the mission, Bruce,” Dick said.

“I was,” Wally said, before he could even think to stop himself.

Dick looked hurt by the mere idea that Wally blamed himself. He pursed his lips, Wally thought he caught a tremble in them, or maybe he was imagining it. Raven squeezed Dick’s hand, his shoulders untensed a fraction.

“it’s not your fault,” Dick repeated, “don’t blame yourself. Please.”

Wally clenched his jaw, feeling a lump in his throat. His chest felt like it was being squeezed, his ribs tingled.

“can I hug you?” Wally asked.

“I’d prefer not,” Dick said, “sorry.”

“don’t apologise.”

He looked like he was about to apologise for apologising, but stopped himself, his face turned slightly pink.

Wally couldn’t help but stare.

“I’m gonna get you a glass of water,” he said as an excuse to leave. He needed a hug, if not from Dick then from Artemis.

That left just Batman.

Dick swallowed and gave Raven a look, “could you leave us?”

She smiled slightly, nodded, but asked anyway, “you sure?”

Dick just nodded. She dropped his hand and walked down the hall, disappearing after Wally.

Dick took a deep breath, looking up at Bruce.

“I’m sorry,” Dick said.

“what?” Bruce frowned.

“I…” Dick stuttered, one hand came up to rub his forearm, “I- they… I told them…. Things. I-“ he took a deep breath and Bruce could tell he was forcing it past a lump in his throat, his eyes were glistening. Bruce wanted to hug him, or at least offer some form of physical contact and support. He got so far as reaching out but he caught Dick flinching away and quickly dropped his arm and stepped back, “I’m sorry.” Dick repeated. The way he said it didn’t make it obvious if he was apologising for what he had said before or for flinching.

“it’s okay,” Bruce assured, “it’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

“it _is_ ,” Dick said, “I _tried_. Hell, there was no reason for me to, I… they wouldn’t let me die, I- I didn’t have to _worry_ about that-but-“

“Dick,” Bruce tried to assure, “it’s not your fault.”

Dick was quiet.

“I…” Bruce had literally no idea what to do or say.

“It’s not safe for me to stay here,” Dick said.

Bruce blinked, “what?”

“the light will come after me, I know too much,” he said, “and they put a lot of work into me, they probably won’t give up that quick.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to bring some humour into the situation and failing entirely.

“You…” Bruce’s head was thinking too slow, he wasn’t used to that, how did Clark cope? “but…”

“Bruce, they…” Dick’s hands were shaking, “I… one syringe and I’m their pawn and they’ve spent the past three years making me a weapon and I- I don’t want to- I _can’t_ risk…” he took a deep breath, “Bruce, you’re Batman, you know you can’t take the risk.”

Bruce stared. He just got Dick back and now he wanted to _leave_?

“I’m too dangerous to keep around,” Dick finished, looking at Bruce like this was obvious and there would be no arguing the case.

“no,” Bruce said, Dick blinked, “we just got you back. we can protect you.”

“can you?” Dick frowned, “the light managed to get so far as to break into the watchtower once, can you be entirely sure that they can’t? they know weaknesses, identities, weapons and fighting styles. Can you risk it?”

“yes,” Bruce said, stepping forwards.

“Bruce, come on, don’t be dumb-“

Bruce held him by the shoulders, “Dick, I don’t care about the risk, please, just give it a chance, stick around.”

Dick had grown, it hit him in the face just then. He now stood about a head shorter than Bruce. He was staring at him in complete confusion, shock.

Did he really think Bruce would turn around and say, ‘why of course, you’re right, I thought you were dead for three years, but you definitely should just stay away because you’re a safety risk’? Did Dick really think that?

“Bruce…”

“you haven’t even met Jason,” Bruce said, “and Barbara’s Batgirl now, and Jay managed to persuade Alfred to get a dog, you’ve missed so much, please, at least catch up, stick around.”

Dick stared, practically gaping.

And then shot forward and enveloped Bruce in a hug. He was shaking and tense, but he was practically squeezing the life out of Bruce with how strongly he was hugging him. Bruce held him, the cape and suit becoming a safe zone around Dick.

Oh, shit. He was only sixteen.

The realisation hit Bruce like a truck.

Dick buried his head in Bruce’s shoulder, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

He was young and hurt and, for all intents and purposes, _traumatised._

But he was safe. And Bruce was going to keep it that way.


End file.
